The present invention relates generally to gas regulators. It finds particular application in propane and liquid petroleum regulators and will be described with particular reference thereto.
Conventionally, propane regulators include inlet and outlet ports and a valving mechanism. A pressure control assembly adjusts the valving mechanism to regulate pressure. Changes in supply pressure redistribute the balance of forces, thus affecting the outlet pressure. Thus, a change in tank pressure affects the regulated outlet pressure of the propane or liquid petroleum gas. The pressure control assembly is manually adjusted to maintain the regulated outlet pressure and stabilize the forces on a diaphragm assembly.
During operation of the regulator, the valve mechanism tends to oscillate. These oscillations, which are common in gas regulators, are typified by honking or humming sounds emitted from the regulator. These oscillations or vibrations are not only annoying, but also reduce the working life of the product due to component wear. These oscillations or vibrations also cause outlet pressure fluctuations.
The present invention provides a new and improved propane regulator that overcomes the above referenced problems and others.